scars concealed in ice
by inuyashamunkey
Summary: Allen walker is a prodigy. he just moved from England to America to pursue his dreams. he is a figure skater. and a famous one that that. but, Lavi and the others think it's too gay, and don't want too much to do with him. when he starts getting bullied, will they do anything? especially when the peope bullying him are their teammates on the hockey and foot ball team? Laven. lxk
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Wow_

* * *

Allen Walker, he was 15 and moving to America with his 'guardian' Cross Marian. 'They' were going to live in cheap apartments. Just because most 15 year olds don't have proper jobs. And that is where he stood right now.

"Ugh… Cross just couldn't wait to go find some more debt, could he?" Allen sighed, walking into the apartment building.

Allen did have plenty of money, he was an amazing figure skater and made tons of money from it. But, Mana always told him that he should spend money wisely. 'and not on greedy redheads named Cross Marian.' Allen added in his head.

When he waked into the house, it was a normal 2 bed, 1 and a half bath- apartment space.

'good, I won't have to share a room with Cross, like that time in Zimbabwe(It really is a place, look it up). But, we don't talk about Zimbabwe, no, don't talk about Zimbabwe. That's not allowed.' Allen thought, remembering Zimbabwe, he cringed. No, they definitely will not talk about Zimbabwe. EVER. Even Cross agreed not to talk about Zimbabwe.

Allen chose the room with the biggest window. It had red curtains. Allen didn't like red. The bed was a twin. It had orange sheets. Again, Allen didn't like orange. The walls were blue. Allen didn't like blue. There was a black desk. Allen didn't like black the closet door was white. Allen liked white. The carpet was yellow. Allen didn't like yellow. Outside his red-rimmed window, he was purple flowers. Allen didn't like purple. He saw the sky, it was blue. It had some white clouds, that made Allen smile. His desk was brown. Allen didn't like brown. His piano was white, with black keys. Allen liked it, just not the black keys part. Really, Allen was really pessimistic. He didn't enjoy any colors. He liked white, but that wasn't a color. He had seen to many colors in his life to like them. His figure skating caused him to hate not only colrs, but any form of sparkles as well. He also swam. Man, did he hate the color blue. He also hated; black, purple, yellow, brown, and red. The colors of bruises. He played volleyball. He was no stranger to bruises. He also got them in skating too. He wasn't allow to hurt his fingers though. He was a pianist. He also didn't talk much, he was a vocalist as well and needed to save his voice in order to pay the bills around here. He was did dance. He had sprained his ankle once playing volleyball. He would never do it again. His dance teacher, anita, was also his figure skating director. She traveled around with him. More like, she stalks him everywhere he goes. But, she had actually been staying in America for the past 3 years. Allen had come here briefly, and she stayed here because she had gotten attached to a dance student. But that student graduated. She still stayed though.

Allen had his skates put up like everything else. He had to go to school and everything the next day. He also had his first skating lesson. Luckily, his teacher was still Anita. She knew how amazing he was. He had dance next week. He also had volley ball practice next week. He didn't swim too often, not without a surf shirt.

He had a hideous arm he didn't want to show.

"Ahhh, I took to long putting things away. Now, I can't go shopping." Allen said. 'oh well, I'll just take a shower and then go to sleep.' Allen thought. And that's what he did.

* * *

The next morning:

* * *

His alarm went off.

Allen wasn't a morning person, shocker.

He got outta' bed, and he took a shower, got dressed. He wore a long sleeved shirt, with skinny jeans. They were red and black Smokey jeans. He put an earring in. it was a dragon print silver ring. He grabbed his book bag and headed out the door. He rode a white motorcycle. It belonged to Cross.

His bike glided on the street. He loved to ride it.

He went well passed the speed limit.

He cut off some crazy long haired dude. "Hey! Fucking bean sprout! Get off the road!" The man yelled, obviously far beyond mad.

Allen was going about 98 mph, in a 50 mph zone.

No one would try to arrest him though. The police knew they couldn't win against him.

He was at the school in around 3 minutes. It would have normally taken about 16 minutes if he were to go say… only 70 mph.

Everyone stopped to stare at the person who was speeding in a 25 mph when student are present zone. Everyone knew, he was gong to be like Yuu Kanda. But, were they actually right? Nope.

He was worse.

He got off his bike, and everyone gasped.

There was a completely pessimistic whitette. And what really surprised everyone, he looked like a total pipsqueak.

"Hey Lena, doesn't he remind you somewhat of Yuu?" Lavi asked. Lena nodded in awe.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Hey! Moyashi!" An angry Kanda yelled at the whitette.

"Moyashi?" Allen asked.

"Yeah, moyashi! Why the fuck did you cut me off huh?! Do you have a death wish? You must've too be goin' what, 78 in a friggin' 50 zone?! Your ass will be seein' jail!" Kanda yelled.

"First it was 98 in a 50. And I won' go to jail. People have tried arresting me, they can't" Allen replied with a very kind smile.

"Why you-" Kanda was cut off by a very energetic red rabbit.

"Hey Yuu!" Said rabbit yelled, waving.

"Don't call me by my first name!" He yelled.

At this point, Allen was walking away.

"Hey, kid!" Lavi yelled. Allen turned around. "Wanna hang? Say… after school. Well, we have club activities, but.. After?" He asked.

"Sorry, I have stuff to do aswell. I have clubs." Allen replied.

"What aren't you new? How can you already have club? Oh yeah btw, I'm Lavi" Lavi asked, added the last part after he relized that he hadn't said his name yet.

"I'm Allen. And, I do, dance, swim, skating, volleyball, vocals, and piano." Allen stated, making sure he said all of them.

"Wow, you sure are busy. Do you have to do all of those today?" Lavi asked in amazement.

"No, I only have skating, and many vocals today." Allen said, making sure he wasn't missing anything, again.

"What kind of skating do you do?" Lavi said, walking away with Allen, leaving Lenalee and Kanda alone.

"Figure." Allen said with no emotion.

Lavi had stopped walking. "Dude, that's like, really uncool… I was hopin' we could be buds, but, now… I dunno."

"I don't care, I tried to do hockey, I was great at it, but I didn't need an extra set of bruises." Allen said

"Wow, you must have rough man." Lavi said. Really, how could this kid keep up with all that?

"No," Allen said. He was going to continue, but his name was called.

"Hey! Allen! I haven't seen you since… what? India?!" A brown haired boy yelled.

"Narain?" Lavi asked. He was one of Lavi's friends.

"Hey, Lavi, I see you et Allen here." Narain said with a smile, putting an arm around Allen's shoulders. Allen visibly got a lot happier, his smile was almost to big for his face.

"Narain it's been too long." Allen said, hugging his friend.

"uh huh, it's been like, what? 7 years." Narain answered.

"No, only 6." Allen corrected.

"Well, I dunno. Should I forgive you? We were friends for 3 years, and then you just up and left!" Narain said, putting his hands up in the air dramatically.

"Sorry, Cross had something he wanted to do in Zimbabwe." Allen cringed.

"What happened in Zimbabwe?" Narain and Lavi asked at the same time.

'N-nothing, we don't talk about Zimbabwe, okay?" Allen cringed again.

Narain and Lavi exchanged glances, but they both shrugged it off.

* * *

The bell rang and they all went their separate ways.

* * *

Allen had English first, then he had art, then band, then PE, then science, then history, and then lastly, the subject he hated the most, economics. To say at the least, he was very happy when the end of the day bell rang. He had had Narain in two of his classes(Art, Science), Lavi in one(History), and then that blue haired dude in all of them. At lunch, he simply went home for awhile. Yes, he came back. Though he almost skipped.

"Hey! You goin to skate? Can I come with?" Narain asked, Lavi joined at his hip.

"Awww Narain~ I wanna come too! But, I have football…" Lavi said with a pout.

"Just skip today, you're good enough. And nothing major is coming up anyway. Just come with. You won't regret it. Allen chan is beautiful on the ice. He's like an ice angel~" Narain cooed.

"Fine, but, you better wish it looks angelic." Lavi said seriously.

They didn't notice Allen furiously blushing.

* * *

They got to the rink:

* * *

"Allen dear! I want you to meet ms. Lenalee!" Anita yelled, ignoring Lavi and Narain.

The green haired girl from before appeared and smiled.

"We already know each other, can we please get started? I'm itching to skate. I haven't since I started moving 3 months ago." Allen said hastily.

"Okay, go ahead and get into warmer clothes." Anita said.

"Nah I'm good." Allen said, putting on a woo shirt over his other shirt, and then getting his skates on.

"Okay, you boys can go sit in the stands." Anita said as Allen got on the ice, waiting for instruction.

"Okay! Allen, I want you to do a lap around, as fast as you can. Or do a few! I don't care!" Anita yelled.

Without a word, Allen did as he was told. And he was very very very fast. He might have been going as fast as he could drive.

The boys all watched in awe, as did Lena and Anita, she had never seen him-no, anyone skate that fast. And he was having fun while doing it too. It was beautiful. Fast but graceful. Not a fault in any of the movements. He could be a very good hockey player. Maybe Lavi would try to get him onto it.

"Okay! You can stop warm ups!" Anita yelled.

Allen was disappointed, that was fun. He hadn't even broken a sweat. He can to a clean stop. Which surprised everyone. Again.

"Okay! I want you to do a duel spin with Lenalee!" Anita yelled. Lenalee paled.

"Don't worry, I'll slow down a bit." Allen said stretching out his hand for her to take with a smile.

Lenalee nodded with thanks. He let her take the lead, and then matched her speed. They spun incredibly fast. Lenalee had never gone this fast. She knew I was Allen, but he had matched her pace… right? She didn't know anymore. All she knew was it felt great.

Everyone stared incredulously.

"Wow, we gotta get him on hockey." Lavi stated. Narain just nodded with his mouth gaping.

When they finished, Lenalee was panting. Allen just smiled. They hadn't stopped spinning yet. This was the part Lena hated. Allen was going to let go of her, and they had to continue spinning off that.

1...2...3... Allen thught before he pushed Lenalee off. He continued to spin… even faster than before. Lenalee did a beautiful ballerina spin before they before got back togther, and joined hands. They spun like that. Then, they both came to a clean stop. Lena panting. Allen just smiling. Their performance was done.

Everyone clapped. It was amazing.

"Okay! I have to go now!" Lena yelled. Everyone said goodbye. Allen, Lavi, and Narain walked home together.

* * *

"Allen, join the hockey team please~" Narain and Lavi said at the same time.

"Huh?" Came Allens response. He hadn't been expecting that.

* * *

**Okay~~~~~~~~ first, I won't upload this weekly… so, please do not ask. And I just thought of this and stuff sooo…. Hope its not too bad. In the next chapter I will list everyone's sports. Everyone plays multiple. They're the 'popular' group so…. Yeah thanks fro reading! Remember, flames'll be burned.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The dude's a prodigy

* * *

"I'm sorry, I think I told you before, I don't like ice hockey." Allen stated with a very strict finger up in the air.

"Awww come on! We would totally have the best defense. And then, maybe Kanda won't have to play for their team, therefore, always having a stick up his ass." Lavi pouted.

"Nah I think he'll always be like that, maybe even worse. He won't have a puck to take out his anger on, but then again, he will have a rabbit." Narain added.

"Hey!" Lavi paled. He didn't wanna be used as a hockey puck. He knew how hard Kanda could hit someone with his hockey stick. Come to think of it, he had to buy a new one last month because a certain rabbit wouldn't shut up.

Lavi paled again at the thought of how Kanda's puck was in 3 different pieces after he used his head as target practice.

"Well, I have to go here." Allen said, going through an alley way.

"Hey! I wanna come over ad help pack!" Narain yelled, as he followed after him.

Lavi didn't want to be left alone, so he followed too.

* * *

At Allen-chan's house:

* * *

"So… did Cross move in with you?" Narain asked, sweating. He had forgotten about Cross…

"No, don't worry, he went off to some other part of the world as far as I'm concerned." Allen said, trying to stabilize on the wobbly staircase up to his apartment.

"Dude, are you sure this staircase is actually safe?" Lavi asked, holding onto Narain's back so he doesn't fall.

"No." Was Allen simple response.

Narain and Lavi paled.

"Anyway, Allen do you do any other sports besides figure skating?" Lavi asked, trying to not think about the deadly fall below him.

"Yes." Allen replied. (A/N I hate it when people give such simple answers when you're trying to start a conversation. it just makes awkward silence.)

"What other sports do you play? I don't even know" Narain asked.

"Lets see… swimming, volleyball, dance. I am also a vocalist and pianist, but I can basically play any instrument, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say like I'm some big shot!" Allen added quickly, waving his hands around in the air.

"Don't worry lil' bud. with skills like that, I have to say you've earned some braggin' rights. right, Narain?" Lavi said.

"Totally! I knew you dabbled a bit in piano, and that you could sing. but you never wanted to sing for anyone. I didn't think you'd hone your skills so quickly!" Narain said in awe.

"Uh, okay… well, we've been infront of my apartment for awhile, so… you wanna come in now?" Allen asked awkwardly.

Narain and Lavi frantically nodded.

Inside the apartment:

"Wow! I didn't think you could find such a reat place like this over here!" Lavi exclaimed.

Narain elbowed him in the ribs.

"It's okay, I was surprised to be able to get such a nice place like this at all." Allen stated, putting his keys up on the key hook.

"Hey, Allen. Did Cross leave with Tim?" Narain asked.

"Ugh… no. Tim's here, go ahead and look for him. I couldn't find him yesterday. Or the day before. The last time I saw him, Cross was telling me how not to kill him." Allen stated;.

Lavi was beyond confused now. "Uh, so, who's Timcanpy, and why can't you find him?" He asked.

"Oh! Lavi! Come help me look! Just look for anything that moves, I'll tell you if it's Tim or not." Narain said. "But, don't reach your hands out." Narain added.

"Uh, is it something with sharp teeth?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah… very sharp actually." Narain and Allen paled.

"Okay! I'm going to make lunch, tell me when you find Tim." Allen said with a nervous chuckle.

"sure, leave it to us to find your beloved pet." Narain said, waling away.

"It's not my beloved pet! It's Cross's!" Allen yelled angrily from the kitchen.

"Sure!" Narain called back.

Somewhere in Allen's apartment:

"So… Narain, what kind of pet is Tim?" Lavi asked, looking under a dresser.

"Uh, a very… large pet." Narain said, trying his best not to give away too much.

"wait, if it's so large, why can't he find it?" Lavi asked.

"Well, I said large, never said at tall." Narain responded.

"Then… what type of animal is it?" Lavi asked, kind of 'again'.

"Uh… I don't wanna give away too much, it should be about 4 ft long though…." Narain said, hinting at what animal it is.

"It's not a snake… right?" Lavi asked, suddenly being very wary of his surroundings.

"Bingo! It is indeed a snake!" Narain said, smiling at Lavi's ghostly white face.

"Narain! Lavi! Did you find Tim yet?!" Allen yelled from the kitchen.

"No! but Lavi knows what animal it is now! By the way Al! How big is he now?! Isn't he supposed to stop at 5 ft?!" Narain called back.

"Yeah… but, he grew a bit bigger than just 5 ft…" Allen was now next to them, and he was laughing nervously.

"Oh, so its like… 6 ft? 7?" Narain asked.

"Errr yeah…" Allen responded, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"You don't sound so sure." Lavi said suspiciously.

They all heard a crash in the kitchen. They all ran to the kitchen.

"Oh my god! Timcanpy!" Allen yelled.

"Allen, he's gotten so big! What the hell have you been feeding him?! No Vine snake on rcord has ever gottne that big as far as I know!" Narain yelled, staring at the giant thing.

"Vince snake… now that rings a bell! and no, a vine snake has never even come close to this size according to record! this could make you famous! this is big dude! why not put this into Guinness?" Lavi exclaimed, all fear forgotten when he thought about what kind of discovery.

Both Narain and Allen looked at hime silent, but dumbfounded .

"What?" Lavi asked, extremely confused.

"No one told you?" Narain asked.

"Told me what?" Lavi asked, he genuinely didn't know what they were referring too.

"Err, Allen's already famous. a giant snake would be in his huge shadow." Narain said, Allen blushed.

"Wha! Allen! you're famous!? How is it I've nevr heard of you before I met you?" Lavi asked, slightly hurt that Allen didn't tell him.

"Dude! Just look at this!" Narain said, shoving a magazine into his face.

* * *

Inside the article:

* * *

Cover: Young prodigies, this years star, Allen Walker

* * *

page 1:

* * *

Allen Walker is a very gifted child. at the age of 4, he could play songs that would even put Mozart to shame! and here's what he said to our interviewer: John Green.

John: So Allen, they say you could put Mozart to shame when you were only 4, what are your thoughts on this?

Allen: Well, I don't think anyone could put Mozart himself to shame, they're just exaggerating.

John: So what would you call yourself and this magnificent talent?

Allen: Well, my stage name is Crowned Clown, and my first composition was called 14th. but, people like calling the way my fingers move Cross of Maria, I don't understand it, but its stuck.

John: Wow, so, do you think you'll make it big in the music industry one day?

Allen: No.

John: Why?

Allen: I don't want to, I want become a big figure skater.

John: Okay okay, hold on. that's for the next article, please refrain from talking about figure skating for now.

Allen: Okay, just don't ask any questions to set it off.

* * *

That was really the only significant thing in that article.

* * *

page 2:

* * *

Allen Walker is not only prodigy in Piano, but he can play any instrument he pleases perfectly within a year. but, his most prized instrument, he says, is his voice. people have claimed that is was 'angelic' 'captivating' 'sad but sweet' 'will bring a tear to your eye' but, let's hear what he has to say about this. Interviewer, John Green.

John: So, you can play and master any instrument in a year?

Allen: Kind of.

John: Kind of? Care to elaborate?

Allen: It takes less than a year to master it. it takes a year too become famous for it.

John: And how many have you become 'famous' for?

Allen: erm 11. clarinet, electric keyboard, piano, flute, musical box, recorder, triangle, violin, guitar, cymbals, and harp. and becoming famous for it means, in clarinet, I have won 3 national titles In such. electric keyboard means, I have already had two stories written on me in that, and 2 extras for piano, and, though I don't count it 1 story on regular keyboard. ive opened up for Lori Bell, and was better than her(I don't know anything about Lori, so please don't hate, I just used a random famous flute players name) I became famous for my music box in sweden, literally, they worship me there. for recorder, I've been requested multiple times to play at colleges, I've been given countless numbers of scholarships doing so… and I've won America's Got Talent, the year I was in America. and I was requested by famous people to play triangle for them. the queen has even asked me to. for guitar, I am still the back up guitar player for Three Days Grace, and I'm a former player of Breaking Benjamin. for cymbals, I was in a iddle school band, that soon became huge, but they left me, because the reporters singled me out to be the best player in the band. I cant remember what the bands called though. for harp, I played lead harp in the biggest industries ever. need I say more, John?

John: No, but, I think you just answered every question I had for this section. well, I guess that concluded my interview with Allen Walker. it was nice hearing about all the instruments. also, would you like to explain why we haven't covered your voice, Allen?

Allen: well, I'm not really comfortable talking about my voice, so… yeah I'll answer those questions another time.

Than that concludes.

the article ended. there were more articles for each of Allen's talents, but, Lavi was getting bored.

* * *

**Okay! I think that concluded this chapter, thank you for reding, please leave reviews! and if they make me smile, I'll put them into my next chapter! k thx, c ya nxt time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dude, we're gonna die

* * *

"Wow, Allen, dude.." Lavi was too dazed to gather words.

"I know! He's amazing! But he's also very illegal, make sure you don't stay star struck too long, you'll end up doing something stupid." Narain said harshly.

"You didn't have to say it like that bro." Allen said solemnly.

"Whaddya mean 'illegal'?" Lavi asked.

"Kanda chewed him out remember, for cutting him off. Well, Kanda's a crazy driver, you know as well as I do. Compared to Allen, Kanda is the best driver I have ever met. Allen's skills on a bike are more amazing than any achievement he could get. Here, there's a pic of him on this maggy. There's even a video on you tube from India. Here," Narain said, showing Lavi a picture of Allen on a beautiful white motorbike, wearing leather.

* * *

In the video:

* * *

The video was amazing. Apparently Narain filmed it. It shows Allen on a different white bike, and this white bik had really light blue streaks on it, almost angelically. He's shown barreling down the streets of India, cops hot on his tail. Narain was the unlucky sucker with a helmet on the back, Allen had no helmet.. It showed him narrowly missing pedestrians, and skillfully weaving through other cars.

"Bro, you're crazy." Narain's voice could be heard in the back.

"Eh, they'll get over it." Allen responded.

Allen had a wacko smile on his face. They drove into a field out of town.

"Seems like one of 'em made it through, eh?" Alleen said, smirking at the police behind them.

Allen had parked, so, he revved the engine a few times before it gave off a nice purr. And he and Narain immediately went up into the air, doing three flips before landing and popping a wheelie down the road, as fast as they could. Narain could be heard screaming as they twisted, then cheering as they beared down the road.

After awhile of driving like that, the cop could still be heard behind them, they took a 'shortcut' as Allen called it. Narain called it crazy.

They bent the rail on the side of the mountain road, and went bearing down a mountain, ducking as not to get hit by branches or trees passing by. Allen made it safely to end of the mountain, only a few cuts from braches and such, but, they were fine.

Narain and Allen started cheering, then, Narain said.

"So, how we gonna move your bike back up the mountain?"

Allen stopped cheering. "Tow truck."

End of video

* * *

Outside the computer:

* * *

Narain and Allen were laughing remembering the whole ordeal.

"So… how did you get the bike back up? Or did you?" Lavi asked.

"Dude, he still has the bike! Can you believe it?!" Narain yelled.

"Yeah, I got it back up the mountain with the inside help of a tow truck. Meaning, I bribed a dude to get my bike out, and neither of us tell a soul." Allen stated.

"That wasn't the bike you rode to school in though, right?" Lavi asked.

"No, that was my other bike I use for different purposes, I don't want anyone stealing my other bike." Allen responded.

"Do you still have the same paint job?" Narain asked.

"if you mean same pattern, yes, but, I got it repainted before I moved down here." Allen responded.

"Dude! I gotta see this bike!" Lavi yelled, starry eyes.

"Sure, follow me." Allen said, motioning to follow him. Narain and Lavi happily followed.

Allen took them down to some sort of basement, where there was bike heaven

He had pedal bikes, motorbikes, and bikes that were soo oldd not even the most experienced bike specialist would know the name of. It was, amazing.

"You held onto Lady for me!" Narain yelled, standing over a beautiful multi colored bike, it was purple, that blended into green.

"Yeah, you couldn't keep it, so, you gave it to me. You said I could sell it, since I was going away. But, I kept it, just in case.

"Hey, Lavi? Can you ride a motorbike?" Allen asked.

"yes, but not very good." Lavi said.

"Hmm, I guess we can't go riding then." Allen said, kind of disappointed.

"Wait! I'll call up Yuu! He'll really wanna race you after cutting him off. He is one bad mo-fo when it comes to racing and bikes. He won't let you cut him off." Lavi stated.

"Yeah!" Narain yelled.

Lavi pulled out his phone.

"What."

"Hello Yuu~"

"Don't call me Yuu."

"Anyway"

"Can you come over to Allen's?"

"Why."

"Race, bikes, violence, badassness."

"I'll be there in five."

And he hung up.

"Yuu's coming in five." Lavi asked with a smile.

* * *

As promised, exactly 5 minutes later, Yuu Kanda was in the basement, picking out a bike. Narain had chosen his bike 'Lady' Allen had chosen his white bike with blue markings, or, 'Clown' as he called it.

Kanda chose a black bike, called Mugen.

"Oi, Lavi get on mine." Allen called.

"Sure." Lavi complied.

"Ready to eat dust, Moyashi." Kanda dared.

"Nah, no need." Allen said, revving his engine, the other two did the same.

"Take your marks!" Lavi yelled, they all lined up evenly at the garage door.

"Ready… steady… READYSTEADYGO!" Lavi yelled, as they all flew out of the garage.

Narain was swerving around them, trying to create a cluster so he could get past. Kanda was trying to cut Allen off, and Allen was just trying to go as fast as his bike could go, and he was at a steady increase of speed.

They got to an intersection, and they all went faster to avoid the cars trying to turn.

Lavi was almost flown off when Allen made a fast and sharp turn, and started to spin out of control. Allen wasn't even fazed by it. They were spinning so fast, it looked like a mini white tornado in the street, they were still going atleast 130 while spinning, kanda saw this spinning action a perfect tie to crash them, but, Narain passed him, and he went faster.

Allen and Lavi stopped spinning, Lavi about to throw up, and Allen, was just having fun.

"Nice one Allen! That was a sick spin!" Narain yelled as he pulled up next to them, Kanda hot on his tail, soon passing both the vehicles. Allen popped a wheelie, and sped down the road, now going at least 154, in a 50 area.

And then they heard sirens. None of them bat and eye, the policemen wouldn't be able to go as fast as they were, and not crash.

Lavi started barking things out, just telling the other three what was going on behind them, though they were caught up in the race, they paid attention to every word that flew out of Lavi's mouth. Though, everything was changing so fast, he shot them out like he was taking care of bids.

"Oi! Usagi! How long do you think before they bring in heli's?!" Kanda yelled.

"I'd say they already called them!" Lavi answered, upon seeing policemen slow down considerably, going just fast enough to tail them. "If we take a lot of sharp turns we'll lose them, and they won't know where to send the helicopter directly!" Lavi yelled.

Allen took a sharp turn, as did the rest.

They took as many turns as possible, before coming to a dead end. None f them slowed down, nope. They jumped over the 6 foot wall that stood in their way, but, they did it in a orderly manner, Allen landed first, Kanda less gracefully behind him, and Narain landed when it was clear.

They then took a sharp left, to head back to Allen's place. They all understood. Whoever mad eit first, would have either beat the amazing motorcyclist, Allen Walker. Or, they kept their name.

The race was on. Allen was close to 200 mph. Same with Narain and Allen.

They took sharp turns, and jumped more walls. When the garage was in sight, Allen took the handles of his bike, and Lavi, he yelled, "hold on tight!"

"And Allen made the bike instantly go back down to 30, which made the bike jerk. And right when it jerked, he did a back flip over the bar handle, and threw the bike, and Lavi took the handles, in the air. Lavi made it land perfectly, and stopped in in time before it hit the wall. They had won.

Kanda and Narain looked awestruck.

"Nice Lavi! I didn't think you'd get that!" Allen yelled, giving Lavi a high-five.

"We gotta go, bye Allen!" Lavi said, dragging Kanda bye the arm to his truck.

"I gotta go too, I'll see you at school tomorrow, and don't forget, skating, and then swim!" Narain said, following Lavi and Kanda. He was still in the garage. So, he close the door to his garage, and went to bed.

* * *

**Wow, action packed scenes huh? Hope you enjoyed byeeeeee**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I want to, but I can't

* * *

In the morning, Allen got ready and sped off to school, getting cussed out 2 times.

He got to school, and he walked into the doors.

He was immediately pushed into the lockers next to him.

"Can I do something for you?" Allen asked impatiently. These buffoonswere going to make him late to first period.

"You think you're so cool huh?" the boy, who was very much taller than Allen, asked.

"I'm sorry?" Allen asked.

"Shut up!" the boy punched Allen in the right cheek.

Allen fell to the ground, mouth bleeding a bit. And when he was about to get off the ground, a firm boot kept him down.

Lavi was walking down the hallway when he heard Allen's voice.

He went to where he heard it and, "hey A-" he stopped when he saw his teammate step on the white haired teen.

Allen didn't seem to notice Lavi standing there until his teammate called out to him.

"Hey! Lavi! Come help me put this kid in his place!" his teammate yelled.

Lavi had to make a decision. Would he give up his face, for someone he'd just met. Or would he act like he hadn't heard them, and feel guilty about letting Allen get hurt.

Allen strained his eyes to be able see a familiar redhead standing in the hallway.

Allen understood that Lavi had something at this school, he couldn't ruin that for him.

Allen smiled up at Lavi, and made a hand gesture to 'go on' .

Lavi looked up at his teammate and said, "I can't, principle's got it in for me this morning." Lavi smoothly lied, and then he just walked away.

Allen watched the Lavi's back as he walked away.

"So? What should I do with 'im boys?" the teen asked his friends.

"Just beat him up a bit. Show him who's the boss." one of them answered.

Everyone cheered, agreeing.

The boy on top of Allen move his boot from Allen's chest, to kick him in the face. Multiple time.

At this point, Allen was sure his nose was broken.

Now, the tohr boys started getting in. they were kicking him in the ribs until they heard a crack, then they kicked that spot again, harder. There were about 3 cracks. He was sure he had at least broken 4 ribs though.

They got bored after a while. Allen was late.

"Idiots, made me late." Allen told himself, he didn't care that he was roughed up a little. Until it hit him. He had skating, and them swimming today. How was he going to explain why he came to school, but didn't come to either of his practices?

Allen was infront of his classroom door. Not only that, but the class he shared with both Kanda and Lavi.

He opened the door, they were in the middle of class.

Everyone looked up at his, Kanda's eyes turned to fury. And Lavi's eyes widened as he dropped his pencil.

" , glad you could join us, and how, pray tell, did you get so beat up?" The teacher, who hated him, asked.

Allen smiled goofily. "I wasn't being as careful as I should've been on my bike." Allen said rubbing the back of his head.

Kanda stood up, grabbed Lavi and walked towards the door, grabbing Allen to go outside the classroom with them.

"Explain who the hell did this to you." Kanda yelled. Kanda hated when people messed with his friends, even though he wouldn't admit it.

"Some jocks from the… hockey team?" Allen asked himself.

Kanda balled his fists and glared at Lavi. "Did you let this happen?" Kanda asked angrily.

Lavi looked down guilty.

Kanda grabbed the front of his shirt. "I thought you had the same damn policies I have. I hate to admit it, but the Moyashi, is someone I consider a friend. You know I hate when people hurt my friends. But what I hate more, is when my friends, let my friend get hurt. The hockey team is going to pay dearly, as are you." Kanda finished gruffly pulling himself and Allen through the door of the classroom.

Kanda sat down, Allen sitting net to him. The class went on without Lavi Bookman.

* * *

Allen went to the doctore between periods quickly, got some small treatments, but he had to go again after school.

* * *

Lunch

* * *

"Hey, Allen." Lenalee greeted.

"Hey Lena…" Allen said, she hadn't seen his face yet.

Kanda was glaring at him.

"Allen, are you feeling okay? Why are you-" Lenalee coverd her face and gasped.

"Allen had lifted his head, momentarily forgetting as to wh he was hiding his face in the first place.

Lenalee's eyes teared up, Allen immediately covered his face again.

"Allen, what happened…" Lenalee asked, now horrified.

"I-" Allen tried to think of a lie.

"It was Lavi, that would explain why Lavi is sitting with the jocks on our team right now." Kanda said, almost smashing his chopsticks under the pressure he was holding them.

Lenalee's tear-streaked face quickly turned to anger as she walked over to where Lavi was sitting.

"Lena-" Allen tried to stop her, only to be inturrupted for upteenth time today.

"Let her, she's doing exactly what I want to do. but, gentler." Kanda gruffed, he was going to enjoy this show.

Lenalee had come up behind Lavi.

Lavi and his friends he was talking to turned around.

Her head was down, only showing her clenched teeth.

"Lena! How nice of you to join us? Ready to finally stay where you belong?" a few of the guys barked.

Lenalee just clenched her fists and brought her head up, showing the waterfall of tears going down her face. all the guys were very surprised.

Lenalee pulled her hand up, and smacked Lavi. the sound echoed through the room, everyone now had their attention on her.

Everyone watching, were very confused.

"What the hell-" Lavi tried, and got ignored.

"It's your fault!" Lenalee yelled, tears endless, hands bleeding from how hard she was clenching them.

Lavi looked at her with surprise.

"Look at him Lavi! Look at him! you could have done something to stop this! but you didn't, did you?!" Lenaleeyelled, taking Lavi's face, and pushing it towards Allen.

Laavi tried to look away, Lena had none of it.

She pulled out a piece of paper. "You will keep on looking as I read this. because it's your fault." Leanlee said, conjuring her strongest voice. "Allen Walker: Fractured jaw. 4 broken ribs, 1 fractured rib. one broken tooth. multiple different arrays of physical abuse above skin." Lenalee read, it was really hard to state how badly her friend was hurt, only to see the doctor in between classes.

Lavi was shocked, as the jocks who beat him up, were bumping fists, and cheering.

"STOP CHEERING!" Kanda yelled, now standing in fury.

"Yuu…" Lavi said, he was feeling very guilty that his lil' bud was hurt because of him… no, Lavi was his enemy… he knew.

"It was because of you…. IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU THAT ALLEN HAS TO GO TO SKATE AND SWIM WITH BROKE BONES!" Kanda yelled, everyone gasped, aside from the jocks, they were surprised that Kanda was defending the little punk that they beat up though.

Lavi's eyes went wide. "can't he just… take time off…" Lavi asked in a very small voice.

"No, no he can't he fucking can't… HE CAN'T SKIP IT! unlike us, he can't slack off, he does sports everyday. he can't make up for any of them. he's going to be in as much pain he would be if he were stabbed to death, but stayed alive long eenoug to bleed out a million fucking times. HE IS STRONGER THAN ANY OF US. you have no right to ever remotely hurt him, you'll talk to me." Kanda yelled, walking out of the cafeteria.

Leanlee cried, as Lavi was speechless. she walked away, sitting by Allen.

Everyone at the table was cheering, as everyone else glared at them.

Lavi felt horrible. the little guy gets mutilated, and then has to do back-breaking practice? it's not fair. though, he could've stopped this from happening at all.

A few of the jocks got up, and sat by them… they looked like they were saying sorry. none of them were the ones who hurt Allen, though. they would probably just do it again.

* * *

**This is a short chapter, I understand, please be patient with me, im tryin'. anyway. leave a review, make me smile, you get into the next chappy~ good day to you.**


End file.
